Prior to the present invention, known model train smoke systems typically utilize a "wick-based" system for delivering the smoke fluid to a heating element, which vaporizes the smoke fluid, thereby creating smoke. More specifically, these "wick-based" systems include a wicking material, such as a fiberglass rope made out of a plurality of fine strands that are loosely wound together. One end of the wicking material is disposed in a reservoir containing the smoke fluid, and the other end of the wicking material is wrapped around the heating element, which is for example a resistor.
In operation, because the wicking material comprising a plurality of fine strands loosely wound together, a "capillary action" occurs which causes the smoke fluid to be absorbed by the portion of the wicking material disposed in the smoke fluid and delivered to the wicking material adjacent the heating element. In other words, the smoke fluid in the reservoir travels or "wicks" its way through the wicking material and is presented directly on or adjacent the heating element. When the smoke fluid is delivered to the heating element, the heating element causes the fluid to vaporize, thereby generating smoke. The smoke is then dispensed from the model train.
While the use of such wick-based smoke systems in model train applications has been widespread, there are significant disadvantages associated with these systems. One of the most significant disadvantages is that the design of the wicked-based system is such that the system is prone to destroy itself. More specifically, if the wick-based smoke system is operated without smoke fluid (which is highly likely to occur), in a short period of time the surface of the wicking material in contact with the heating element begins to overheat and melt. As a result, the wicking material becomes hardened and chard, and stops "wicking" (i.e., delivering smoke fluid from the reservoir to the heating element). When this occurs, the smoke system is rendered useless, and must be repaired/replaced. However, replacement of the wicking material is a time consuming and costly process.
Another disadvantage of wicked-based systems is that the systems do not allow for any control of the amount of smoke dispensed from the model train. The amount of smoke fluid delivered to the heating element is strictly a function of the "wicking" capabilities of the wicking material.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a smoke system that does not self-destruct in the event the system runs out of smoke fluid.
In addition, there exists a need for a smoke system that provides for continuous and variable control over the density, volume and output rate of the smoke generated by the system.